This invention relates to a curly hair correcting iron for correcting natural curly hair into a straight hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are people who have natural curly hair, and some of these people desire to correct curly hair into a straight hair. Heretofore, to correct natural curly hair so-called a natural permanent wave into a straight hair, it is carried out by fixing the stretched state of curly hair under the same principle as in the case where hair is pulled so as to draw or squeeze the hair with a heated iron using a permanent liquid to form a wave.
The shape of the iron used for the object as described above include, as shown in section of FIG. 4,
(a) two heated rods 9,
(b) rubber 10 is pasted on the inner surface of one of the flat rods 9,
(c) one of the flat rods 9 is formed into a triangular rod 11, and pressure is concentrated on one of apexes thereof, and
(d) heating rods 12 are both formed into rotatable round rods, between which hair is wound and drawn out.
The aforesaid iron poses problems in that the iron has a weak force to stretch curly hair so that it takes time to provide a straight hair, and that even if the hair is once stretched, it again returns to its original curly hair when shampoo is applied. This results, for example, from the fact that in types (a) and (b), the stretching force applied to hair one by one is weak, and in type (c), pressure is merely applied from one side of hair, and if stretching pressure is increased, hair tends to be damaged. Further, in type (d), the stretching force is weak.